


Imaginary Reality

by Sprinkles257



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, He eventually becomes sane though, Insanity, Phillip is sweet (but he's also insane), Poor cinnamon roll is in a horrible case of denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprinkles257/pseuds/Sprinkles257
Summary: Phillip is a little boy with lots of friends. They all have so much fun together. But what happens when your own mind's creations turn against you?





	Imaginary Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is kind of a horror story (but also romance lol). Do not be fooled by how nice it looks!  
> I hope you like it. Insane characters are actually really fun to write.  
> Another one of those rare original works. :P

  

 There was once a boy named Phillip. He was very well-liked by his relatives. They found him endearing for his innocent look and nice personality. When given presents and money, he would keep the items but save the money. He would later re-gift it as a “thank-you.”

   What a sweet child.

   Unfortunately, Phillip was lonely. He didn’t mind, though. He had many friends, he thought. In addition to his relatives, they were like a big, happy family! Those other kids were just mean.

   The other children found him to be very strange, maybe even creepy at times. At lunch, he would often be cheerfully conversing with nobody at all. During class, he would look up to a ceiling or to his side in acknowledgement, before writing down his answers. Whenever a teacher questioned it, he would reply “ _My friend helped me!”_

 _“Alright.”_ they would reply. With Phillip’s sunny smile, the teacher couldn’t help relenting.

   Phillip’s parents let him do so. They figured it would be best to let him go at his own pace. He would get friends eventually. They thought he just had an active imagination.

   A  _very_ active one.

   The little boy was in his room one day, talking to one of his favorite companions. It was a tall, middle-aged woman. She wore a light brown trench coat and glasses. She was like a second aunt.

   “Dearie, you should really go socialize sometime.”

   Phillip looked up, grinning. “Why should I? I have all of you!”

   “No, I mean… _real_ friends. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

   The little boy’s grin turned to a scowl very quickly. “No! You  _are_ real. I don’t need them. They’re just…just…”

   “Rude?”

   “Yeah! They just don’t understand.”

   “Maybe they would if you explained to them?” The woman supplied.

   Sweet as Phillip may be, he could be the exact opposite when people weren’t nice to him back. That’s why his relatives thought he was so angelic – they treated him kindly. Those other children? Well…

   “They’re not worth my time.” And he went straight out the door.

* * *

 

   This happened multiple times. Eventually, Phillip’s parents drew the line.

   “Sweetie, you can’t just cut yourself off from everyone but us.” The mother said, slightly exasperated.

   “I know, Mom.”

   “She’s right. We’re happy you like the family so much, but you can’t hide forever.” The father said.

   “I know, Dad.”

   “What about that one girl you met? You said you liked her.”

   Phillip once mentioned a girl his age that suddenly approached him. At first, he didn’t think she was very nice and acted accordingly. Later though, he realized she was just an assertive, straight-forward kind of person.

   _“Hey, you!” The girl said. She was tall and has light brown curls for hair. She was wearing a casual denim dress._

_“What do you want?” The little boy said in a warning tone._

_“Why’re you all alone, huh? Don’t ya have buddies?” Oh, and she had a bit of accent._

_“I don’t see why you would care.”_

_“Why do ya_ think _I care? Nobody should have to sit by themselves.”_

_It was at that moment Phillip realized the girl was actually pretty alright._

   _“So, you’re the ‘crazy’ kid, huh?”_

 _Phillip frowned for a moment before he heard a voice whisper,_ “It’s just a joke,” _and he brightened up again._

_“…I guess. Do people really call me that?”_

_“Yeah, they do. I don’t see what makes ya so crazy.”_

_A pause. He was debating whether to tell her or not. If he did, would she shun him like all the others? An elf-like creature appeared behind Phillip. A teenager, known for being the more aggressive one of the group._

“Idiot. Don’t ruin your chance.”

   “Tell her! Good relationships are built on trust.” _The one from earlier said._

_Phillip told her. “Well, um, I have these friends—”_

_“Thought you said you had none.”_

_“Don’t interrupt me! The others, they…they never let me speak. They just assume I’m crazy, they don’t understand. It makes me feel bad.”_

_“Sorry. Didn’t know it upset you so much.” Well. At least she apologized._

_“It’s okay. Anyway, sometimes I get lonely. They cheer me up. They help me with a lot of things.” He sighed. “But a lot of people say they’re not real – but they_ are _! I just know it!”_

 _“Well, I have’ta say. That’s not right, but you seem no less of a person because of that.” The girl knew deep down that Phillip wasn’t okay. It wasn’t normal to make up fake people and be so convinced they’re_ not _fake. It wasn’t normal to be so easily provoked. It wasn’t normal to have such drastic behavior changes based on how you were treated._

_It wasn’t normal to be that isolated._

_But the little boy did seem nice. It was that day the girl decided she would be his first – true – companion._

_“Wait, really?”_

_“Yeah. You’re not bad.” She grinned. “Want to be buds?” Phillip couldn’t believe his ears. Neither could the figures hovering above him. He felt so happy at that moment, that he accidentally ignored them. Finally! Someone who actually took him seriously! If it was possible, stars would have sparkled in his eyes._

_“YES!” He exclaimed, a little too loudly._

* * *

 

The girl eventually had to leave. Phillip was so caught up in his not-own-world for once that he didn’t get any info about her. Not even a name.

   Most boys his age were friends with other boys, but he didn’t care. He was elated to be with her whenever he could. Which, unfortunately, wasn’t very often – maybe once or twice every few months. He just had to make the best of it.

   Phillip’s parents were proud he was finally making some progress. One person or not, it still counted. Although, there was an underlying worry he was getting _too_ attached to the girl. With how little he saw of her, it was a wonder how he stayed interested. On days he saw her, he would be filled with joy. And when she left…well, the opposite.

   His friends thought otherwise. He was… _ignoring_ them. They weren’t very happy about that.

 _“Phillip, don’t be with that girl! We’re your_ real _friends.”_

   “Maybe so, but I have another now. Maybe we can all meet up!”

   _“NO.”_ The boy’s friends knew deep down they weren’t real. If Phillip showed the girl his imaginary friends, she would want to help him. Spend more time with him. _Take him from them._

Phillip flinched slightly. This wasn’t right. His friends never yelled at him, they always supported him. “W-what? Why not? Don’t be silly!”

   _“You can’t and won’t show us to her. Like a secret.”_

_“We’re your own little secret.”_

* * *

 

   One odd day, when he did see her, he was devastated. They were both teenagers at this point. The girl was going to get a job early. She never specified which job, though. Phillip’s parents let him go with her to the train station.

    “Do you have to?”

    “Yes. Sorry I couldn’t see ya more.”

   “You can make it up to me by not leaving.”

   “Ah, come on. I can’t do that.”

   “…”

   “Hey.” She put her hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

   “No.”

   “Well, at least you’re being honest.”

    “I’M NOT ALRIGHT AT ALL!” He blurted out. “I just want you to know that whenever I’m around you, I feel like I belong. When I’m not, I feel tremendously sad. I’ve wanted to ask you for so long, why do you make me feel this way? Why did you stay when everyone else gave up?”

   “Remember when ya said you hated being interrupted as a kid?” A nod. “Well, you wanted me to listen to ya. So, I did. You’re a nice guy. Don’t let your weaknesses take advantage, because there are people out there that like ya the way you are.”

   Phillip felt a tear run down his cheek. More of them shortly followed. He was always so emotional, which some people found odd. When he noticed the girl’s hand was still on his shoulder, he used it to pull her into a hug. “Thank you for not leaving. B-but, now that you are, please know I will miss you. I’ll n-never forget you.”

   “Haha, geez. I think you’re losing your masculinity there.”

   “Sh-shut up and let me embrace you.”

   “’Kay then.” She put her arms around him as well. She smiled sadly. “I’ll miss you too.” The girl knew it was unhealthy to be that dependent on somebody. Phillip really was a nutcase – an adorable nutcase.

   _Dang it. Why do I like him so much?_ She’s wanted to know that for a while. “Hey, you know how best friends usually share a secret no one else knows?”

   “Y-yes.”

   “I’ll tell you one. I still suck my thumb sometimes.” She gave a quick wink before saying, “Alright, your turn.”

   “Okay. My friends…” Oh no. What was he doing? What was he _doing?_ “…Don’t want you to—” He suddenly stopped and let go of her. He went stiff.

   “What’s wrong?”

   “They don’t—want— _ghhk!_ ” He fell to the ground.

   _It was_ our _little secret, you idiot._

* * *

 

When Phillip woke up, the girl was gone. Actually… _everyone_ was gone. He didn’t recognize where he was at all. It was a small, white room. It was empty except for a bathroom and a bed.

   _Am I in prison? I don’t remember breaking any laws._ He thought. He saw a (slightly intimidating) man in a suit walk by and decided to ask.

   “Um, sir? Where am I?”

   “This is a psychiatric hospital. Before you ask, no, this is not jail.”

   “Oh, good. Am I here because…you think there is something wrong with me?”

   “You wouldn’t be in here if you were normal, kid. I’m sure you’re nice and all but you have some issues from what I’ve been told.”

   “I’m nice if _you_ are.” He said, with the same warning tone he uses when feeling provoked.

   “Eh, strict but fair. Anyway, I have to go check the others. Make yourself comfy because you’re going to be here for a while. Give me a yell if you need help.”

   “Okay, thank you.”

   It wasn’t horrible. The people there actually treated Phillip relatively nicely, but it was almost overbearing. Like he was made of glass and was about to shatter. He _did_ stay there for a while. Days turned to weeks, which turned to months. Maybe even years? He was having trouble keeping track.

Every few weeks he would go to a psychiatrist to check how he’s doing – well more accurately, they would come to him. One day, his usual doctor wasn’t available (something about a kid that wouldn’t stop biting their toenails out of anxiety. Ew.), so they had to get a substitute. It was a young lady.

   “Hey. I’m going to be your psychiatrist for the day. So, tell me, how are ya feeling?”

   “I’m as good as I’ll ever be.” That wasn’t true. He’s been levels happier than this before, but he didn’t feel _bad._

   “Nice. Your doctor told me you were making progress with being more honest.”

   “Yes.”

   “Not much of a talker, are ya? Well, that’s okay. So, let’s get this started,” She picked up her clipboard for info. “… _Philip?_ ”

   “That’s my name. Why do you sound so surprised?”

   “You…I _know_ you. Why are you here?”

   “I’m insane, obviously. Or so I’ve been told.”

   “No, Phillip! Don’t ya remember me?” The young man was about to shake his head when it hit him. The accent, her tall stature…It was _her._ He was so distracted by this place’s monotony that he didn’t notice. The young lady didn’t notice at first because his appearance changed over the years.

“Are you the girl I met as a child? The one who always stayed with me…but you left! Why did you come back?!”

   “Yes, I am.” She facepalmed. “I never told ya the job I was going for, did I? I wanted to be a psychologist! I’m very perceptive, and…I wanted to help nice people like you.”

   Phillip’s mouth quivered, then cracked into a smile. He noticed too late that he was crying. “O-oh my god, it’s y-you! It’s r-really you!” He was so overwhelmed that he couldn’t speak clearly. “I missed you so m-much! So much, so much…”

   The girl silenced him by putting her finger on his lips. “Shhh. Calm down. I have a better idea.” She brushed her hand up and down Phillip’s arm in a soothing gesture. “Want to be buds?” She winked. “Forever?”

   He looked at her in silence before he understood what she was implying. “…Y-YES!” He exclaimed, a little too loudly. He peppered her face with little kisses. “Why would I—ever say—no?!” Then he stopped for a moment. “Is it okay if I do that? Kiss you, I mean.”

   The girl giggled. “Pffhahaha! Ya don’t have to ask.”

* * *

 

   Later, the two stood up to the phantoms in the dark that Phillip once called “friends”. The girl couldn’t hear the conversation, of course, but she knew the young man was winning by his newfound confident expression.

   _“You betrayed us. How could you.”_

“I didn’t betray you, you’re just a part of me that refuses to let go!” He then screamed with all he could muster, “YOU’RE NOT REAL!!!”

   And just like that, they were gone.

   Some say history repeats itself, but in this instance, it rewrote itself. The young man and lady lived the life they should have and now will. Phillip got out of the hospital, now at least ¾ sane. They were happy together – and not in the weird dependent way. A blissful, peaceful happy.

* * *

 

   “What’s your name, anyway?” Phillip asked while running his fingers through the girl’s smooth curly hair.

   “…Lizzie. My name is Lizzie.”


End file.
